


A Bloom In War

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gem War, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Pining, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyAn unlikely savior in a terrible situation, the reader survives and a seed of love is planted.100 hits, I'll write up part two.Edit(February 19th, 2021, 9:16pm): 100 hits! Part 2 will be coming!
Relationships: Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Bloom In War

Taking a breath and leaning your back against a wall, a whistle in the distance signaling your group is long and far away, you're low on ammo, you only have one health injection left, it would appear that you're royally fucked. It wasn't a pretty picture when the quartz soldiers rolled through and razed your camp to the ground, retreat was the only option, with yourself and a few others escaping unscathed, the rest weren't so lucky. You started tracking your group, taking note of footprints and and the smell of spent flares, if you were tracking them, so could others, so could the gems.

You heard the distinct twinkling of a gem's weapon being drawn, you hadn't a chance against one... So you started running as fast as you could, hoping they'd lose track of you, sadly for you that wasn't the case, and within moments you were in a patch of tall grass, a hand over your mouth and another holding your wrist down, and then... you heard it, the stomping steps of dozens of quartz soldiers moving along the road that was up ahead, you were smart enough to go limp and silent, even if an enemy was going to take you prisoner, you would rather be alive. It felt like ages had passed as the gem platoon's steps faded down the road, and the white hand over your mouth relaxed, seems whoever caught you was having a change of heart. Instead of attacking, you politely scooted away from them and started checking your gear, seems they had the same idea. It was dark, but in the pale light of the full moon you saw them clearly, you were face to face with a pearl, and a rather fancy looking one at that, with her gem in her forehead, and a sword at her hip. Gems are dangerous, and this pearl is one of the weaker types, yet they're still stronger than any human.

She smiled at you for some odd reason.

"Thank you for keeping quiet human, I've... actually been following you since your camp was demolished... Why don't you join the Crystal Gems? We're fighting against those diamonds too, We'd... I, would love it if you, ah, if more humans joined us, I already sent a few other gems to round up your squad, they'll be safe, You'll be safe, with me, ah! Us, you'll be safe with us!", said the nervous pearl.

Obviously you were wary of her offer, but considering the fact that she wasn't trying to kill you... your tune changed to match her offer, you held out your hand, she yelped lightly at the sudden motion but realized the gesture and took it, stand up, and helping you to your feet as well, before taking the sword from her belt and fixing it to yours.

"That earth weapon your using won't be enough, this'll be much more effective!", The Pearl said proudly.  
"But I'll want it back once we're safe", she said while taking your hand again, you noticed she was blushing, just a little, and she looked away as soon as your eyes met hers.

You both went silent as she led the path to a Crystal Gem Camp, you covered each other, even dispatching a few scouts, you noticed Pearls distress on accidentally shattering one of them, you laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, you'd seen this kind of thing before, inexperienced soldiers freaking out over their first kill, it wasn't pretty, and it never got easier, you took her hand, and pointed the way that you were going before.

"R-right... we're... we're almost there, don't worry about me too much! You're the human here... I should be taking care of you", she said while wiping away a few tears.

You pulled a clean cloth from one of your pouches, handing it to her, you felt a connection with this gem, it felt natural that you'd want to help her, but you weren't sure if she saw you as something weak to coddle, or someone she actually cared about, judging by what she said, you were sure she just had a little crush on you. You didn't have time to think of that, as when coming into the camp you saw your squad, and rushed to them, and during that group hug you looked back at Pearl, she was holding a hand out...

As if she wanted to join in, or as if she wanted to be the one hugging you.


End file.
